Security Cameras
by A Certified BAMF
Summary: Security cameras pick up the darndest things. What happens when they pick up a trio of Titans in the middle of the night? I don't own anything in her except the story. Enjoy!


Raven woke up with a start. Her heart was racing and her breath was coming in shallow breaths. She couldn't remember the dream that woke her up, just that it was a bad one. Her head was spinning from sitting up so fast, and she decided she was in need of some tea.

Looking at her clock, she saw it was one in the morning, so nobody should be awake. She got up and quickly threw on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt she had.

_Better safe than sorry_ she thought.

She headed out of her room and quietly made her way down to the kitchen. She was looking forward to a steaming mug of her herbal tea. It would help calm her racing emotions.

As she past Beast Boys room, she was extra quiet. She knew he had super sensitive hearing, and if he caught her dressed like this she'd never hear the end of it. She paused a moment in her thoughts.

_I guess that's not entirely true. He has matured a lot over the past years._

This most definitely was true. He was no longer the scrawny annoying kid he once was, and he probably wouldn't question her going to get some tea. But despite it all he still had that..boyish charm she supposed for lack of a better term. She'd never tell him, but she had developed a deep crush on him.

At first she thought it was just a small infatuation, but she soon realized it ran much deeper than that. But she knew he liked Terra. Terra. She had always been a good friend to her but she had stolen Beast Boys heart. She didn't blame her, after all who could like someone like her? Beast Boy liked her. And there wasn't anything she could do about that no matter how hard she tried. So she hid it very well, and nobody knew the better.

As she entered the common room, she saw someone sitting in the kitchen. She realized with a start it was Beast Boy, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. She could see the muscles ripple across his back as he stretched. Oh Azar, she didn't need this. Why was he up?

He hadn't noticed her yet, apparently deep in thought, so she snuck out. The door closed behind her and she leaned against the wall. What was she supposed to do now? Try going back to bed or…she could go to the roof. Fresh air might help clear her head.

With her new destination in mind, she quickly picked herself up and walked swiftly to the roof. As she neared the door she heard something that sounded like music. As she opened the door, she saw a figure sitting on the edge of the roof. Long blonde hair flowed down their shoulders.

She cursed inwardly. Terra was up here? Could she find no place to go to calm her mind? She realized the music that she heard was coming from Terra and that she had a guitar in her hand. She was just about to leave when Terra began to sing.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile._

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by._

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you _

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible._

Raven was confused. Who was she singing about? She guessed that Beast Boy was involved, but who was this girl? Did he have a thing for someone else? It was easy to tell Terra was crazy about him, perhaps as much as Raven, but who else could Beast Boy like? As she pondered these questions, Terra started to sing again.

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through._

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do._

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
>And everything that we could be<em>

And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
>She's never gonna love you like I want to<br>And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
>We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable<br>Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
>I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize<p>

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
>Baby, let me love you, let me want you<br>You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
>We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable<br>Instead of just invisible,

_Oh, yeah_

She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile.

With that, Terra ended her song and then sat there for a long moment. Raven was unsure what to do. Again she was about to leave when Terra began to talk seemingly to herself.

'Oh Beast Boy.' She said. 'Why? Why do you love her? She can't see how special you are. Why do you have to love Raven? Why not me?'

Raven was beyond shocked. Beast Boy loved her? She was the other woman Terra was singing about? But...he loved Terra! Her brain couldn't begin to comprehend what it had just heard.

Terra started sobbing quietly. 'Why? Why? She can't see you…'

Against her better judgment, Raven decided she should speak up.

'That's not true.'

Terra whirled around, almost falling off the edge of the tower. Actually, she would have, if Raven hadn't quickly caught her with her powers.

'Wha…' Terra stuttered 'Wha..wha…what are you doing up here?'

'Had a nightmare. Came up to clear my head.' Raven respond.

Terra was quiet for a sec. then she asked 'What did you hear?'

'The song.' Raven said simply. 'And it's not true. I can see. I see him every day, his eyes, everything about him. But I just can't have him.'

Terra seemed a little confused. 'If you see him, why can't you have him?'

'Because he loves you. I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you Terra.' Raven said. Outside she was cool and calm, but inside her heart was slowly dying.

Terra shook her head. 'That's where you're wrong. You see, I've seen how he looks at you. It's like you're his whole world. He's totally in love with you.'

Now Raven was confused. 'But…that's how he looks at you!'

Terra sat in silence for a moment. Then she asked 'Do you suppose that he could love both of us? And he just can't choose between us two?'

Raven considered this. It would make sense on why he hadn't made any moves on Terra. 'I suppose.' She said. 'But if that's the case, what would we do. I mean, you love him, and…and so do I.'

Terra shrugged. 'We could always share him?'

It was more of question than a statement, as though she was hinting at something, and this shocked Raven. The thoughts that ran across her mind caused her to blush, and, strangely enough, she found it rather appealing.

'You mean…at the same time, or switch off?'

Again Terra shrugged. 'I don't really care. I swing both ways. I fell in love with Beast Boy, but to be honest you're pretty cute.'

Now Raven was really blushing. 'Umm…thanks.' Then thinking back she said 'I suppose that would depend on whether he loves both of us or just one. But then, we'd have to find out what his feelings are, and I don't know how to do that.'

'We could always just ask him.'

Raven glanced at her. 'Yea that wouldn't be an awkward conversation. "Hey Beast Boy. We were just wondering, which one of us do you love?" I think his brain would overload.'

Terra giggled a little. 'Yea, probably. But do you have a better idea?'

Raven thought for a second. 'No. I guess not. And you know what, we could do it right now. He's awake in the common room.'

'Well let's do it.'

Raven nodded. 'Just one more thing. If it turns out that he does love both of us, what are we gonna do?'

Terra grinned evilly. 'Oh, I have a few ideas of what we could do to him.'

Raven caught on and blushed again. 'You really wanna go that far right away?'

'Why not? I've wanted him for a long time. Haven't you?'

'…yea.'

'Then let's go.' With that Terra turned and headed for the door leading down from the roof. Feeling nervous, yet oddly excited, Raven followed.

They caught Beast Boy in the hallway passing Ravens room on the way to his. Actually Terra walked right into him, knocking the shape shifter over.

'Owww…' came Beast Boy's voice from the ground.

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Beast Boy!' Terra said, trying to help the poor changeling to his feet.

'Terra?' He asked 'What are you doing up? Raven? Wha?' Needless to say, the young man was very confused.

'We could ask you the same thing, Beast Boy.' Raven said.

'True,' He said as he got to his feet. 'But I asked you first.'

In the dark hallway Beast Boy could clearly see Terra glance back at Raven as Raven glanced at Terra. Whether they saw each other is a different question, but now his curiosity was peaked. 'Well?' he waited patiently.

Raven was first to speak. 'We wanted to talk to you. We knew you were up and thought this was a good a time as any.'

Beast Boy looked suspiciously between the two. 'Okay, what are you up to? Did Cyborg talk you two in to pulling a prank on me? Is he secretly recording this right now?'

Terra giggled and Raven suppressed a smile. 'No Beast Boy this isn't a prank. We need to talk.'

Beast Boy was now nervous and confused. 'About what?'

Again the girl hesitated and this made him more nervous.

'Well you see…' Raven started.

'We're in love with you Beast Boy.' Terra said, deciding to get straight to the point.

Beast Boy's brain didn't overload. It just shut down. He stared at them blankly his mouth moving up and down, giving him the appearance of a fish out of water.

Raven rolled her eyes. 'Beast Boy? You there?'

'Wha…' was the only sound that came from him.

Raven sighed. 'We're in love with you Beast Boy, and we need to know if you love her, me.' _Might as well, we've gotten past the hard part _She purposely left out the third option of loving both of them to see what he'd say.

The gears inside of Beast Boys head began to turn again. He looked at both girls with wide eyes.

_Uh-oh, he's gonna bolt. _ Raven thought. Sure enough Beast Boy turned and started to run. He didn't get very far, though, when black energy surrounded him and turned him upside down before bringing him back to face the girls.

'You're not going anywhere Beast Boy till you answer the question.' Terra said.

Beast Boy didn't know what to do. Truth be told, he loved both of these girls. And suddenly they found out that they loved him? And they want to know which of them he loved. What could he say?

'Sorry, but I can't answer that question.' He responded.

Terra glared at him. 'Well you'd better. You have to choose.'

'I can't'

'Why not?'

'Because…Because..'

'Well?' Raven asked.

Beast Boy sighed in defeat. 'Because I love both of you. And I can't choose. It be like trying to choose between two pieces of my heart. If I choose one it's like living without the other piece, but if I don't at least I won't feel like I'm betraying it.'

Beast Boy closed his eyes waiting for the angry outcries and possibly multiple slaps to the face. Neither came. When he opened his eyes he saw Terra and Raven speaking in hushed tones, but before he could concentrate on what was being said. Terra turned and walked up to him before planting a kiss right on his lips. His body went limp, and the only reason his brain was still working was because all the blood was rushing to his head from hanging upside down.

Suddenly he was jerked forward and then Raven was kissing him. NOW his brain refused to work. She released him and said 'That's why we love you Beast Boy.' The door to here room opened and she walked in with the floating Beast Boy, Terra following close behind.

The screen went blank. Robin turned to look at his fellow Titans. Cyborg was in shock his human eye wide. It looked like the computer part of his brain was starting to smoke as it tried to comprehend this information. Starfire looked absolutely ecstatic.

'Oh WONDERFUL! Our friends have found love! This is a most joyful occasion indeed. I must prepare the pudding of love and happiness.' She headed out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Robin looked back at Cyborg. 'You alright?' he asked.

He seemed to come out of his stupor. 'What?'

'I asked if you were ok. You looked a little, I dunno, shell shocked.'

'You're not?'

'I was.' Robin said. 'When I got up this morning and saw the security camera footage, I couldn't believe it. And I saw the unedited version.'

Cyborg turned to look at Robin. 'What do you mean the unedited version?'

Robin stuttered and Cyborgs human eye went wide. 'Do you have cameras in our ROOMS?'

Robin decided to take his leave and quickly sprinted out of the room with Cyborg in hot pursuit.

In the corner, the three titans in questioned. Beast Boy was laughing hysterically. 'Rae that was amazing. How'd you get him to say that.'

'I'm telepathic, as well as empathetic. I just influenced his mind to say it.'

'Serves him right.' Terra said. 'Maybe now he'll get rid of those cameras.'

Beast Boy smiled. 'I love you guys.'

Raven and Terra looked back at him.

'We know, and we love you,' they said together.

* * *

><p>Am I a nice guy or what?<p>

So what did you think? Love it or hate it? Flames are welcome cause I'm a fire bug!


End file.
